looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck (born July 16, 1978) is an animated live-action character in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons, as a Best Friend and arch-rival of Bugs Bunny. He loves playing video games:Nintendo,Sony PlayStation,Microsoft Xbox,Android,Swimming,Eating and Drinking,best friends:Bugs,Lola,Tweety,Sylvester,other friends. Fan Fiction Appearances Note: None of these are canon to any official Looney Tunes Productions 'The Jolly Ol' Hare-o!' In this cartoon, Daffy (teamed up with Yosemite Sam) tries to get rid of Bugs before his movie premiere. Daffy also dressed up as an actress named Ducky Delighted (Megan Fox uncensored). 'Porky Pig's Hotel' In this cartoon, Daffy is paired with Porky Pig during a stay at Broken Arms Hotel, ran by Elmer Fudd. Daffy spends all his money on a game of Craps, and since he doesn't have enough money to pay the bill during the stay, Elmer tries to trap Daffy and Porky in the hotel, and succeeds. Porky suggests for Daffy to call Bugs for help, but Bugs is locked up too! 'Baby Looney Tunes: The Movie !' Daffy appears in this movie based on the 2002 series, as a baby. 'The Adventure of Bugs and Friends' Daffy, who is a sidekick to Bugs, runs away with Bugs to Lola Bunny's house when Elmer tries to hunt down the two animals. 'New Looneys' Daffy appears in the series, with a girlfriend named Doodles Duck. 'Castaras' Daffy will appear in the 2017 cartoon crossover tv series, fighting off against main villian, Baboon. The show is set 2 years after The Looney Tunes Show, Daffy will have a new girlfriend named Lyndsey Duck. 'Castaras Babys' Daffy will appear in the 2018 tv series, which is a prequal to Castaras. He is a baby, along with the baby/toddler versions of the goodies, whom multibillionairess Maria Towers is looking after them, the series is set in 1996, Vice City, at Tommy Vercetti's future mansion. 'Castaras: Long After' The cartoon is set 16 years after Castaras. Where the goodies try to get rid of the villians once and for all. 'Castaras: The Movie' set a year after the TV Series, Daffy and the gang are stranded in the "Real life world", where a greedy evil cartoon hunter (Brendan Mitchell) and his wicked mother (Julie Goodyear) is after them, Daffy meets a young girl called Skyler (Mackenzie Foy). 'Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Vs. Castaras' Daffy and friends are teamed up with rivals Cartoon All Stars, where villian Smoke returns to hunt down for Micheal. 'Looney Tunes Works' Daffy was a main character and appeared often in the shows cartoons. 'Bugs Bunny's House of Toons' Daffy is a main character and works at the clubhouse (usually greeting guests and preforming skits on stage). 'The Looney Tunes Show Redux' Daffy (along with Tina) will appear in The Looney Tunes Show Redux with other Looney Tunes and a few crossover characters. Here he will be rivals with Bugs like in most of the original shorts. 'The Looney Tune Movie' Daffy is the protagonist of the movie going to audition for Warner Bros. alongng the way, he meets memorable characters such as Bugs Bunny, Sylvester, Wile E. Coyote, and Lola Bunny 'The Great Looney Tune Caper' Daffy is the protagonist of the movie. Along with his "brother", Sylvester and cameraman Bugs Bunny, he is the main reporter for stories. One story is about a rich english lady getting robed. the trio goes to england and stays in a run down hotel. Lola Bunny gets framed for the crime, and Daffy, Sylvester, Bugs, Porky, Wile E., Tasmanian Devil, and the others have to catch the real criminals. 'Daffy Duck Takes Manhattan' Daffy, Lola, Sylvester, Porky, Bugs, Wile E., Taz, Barnyard Dawg, Tina, Road Runner, and Elmer put on a successful show and decide to take it to Broadway. However, no one will buy the show. They are broke, and they only have enough money to buy lunch. So they decide to gothere separate ways and get different jobs in other states. Daffy stays in New York working in a diner with Tweety. He does sell the show. Duck Amuck.gif|Duck Amuck Porkysduckhunt.jpg|Porky's Duck Hunt RobHooDfy.jpg|Robin Hood Daffy Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Ducks Category:Daffy Duck Category:Heroes Category:Looney Tunes